Talk:Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support
This little guy is pretty handy even at Level 10, though I feel guilty sending hapless Ebon Vanguard to their deaths against Magni the Bison :p In other news, this is a Spell, so you could do Echo-Chain if you wanted. Or perhaps use Signet of Illusions. (T/ ) 09:19, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Apparently the assassins now die if they get hit once or gain a condition. Even if they are hit for 1 damage. --74.114.199.139 09:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Perhaps they only ever had 1hp in the first place. Reminds me of Pre-Searing Aloe Seed. Still, since they do Shadow Step + Iron Palm, just give them a Condition and they work fine. (T/ ) 09:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::I remember using Phantasm on one of those things, it died in somewhere around of a second :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::While the skill is very, very cool, I find it having 1 hp very bad. A rabbit or even a assassin with BSS could likely kill it. It has the potential to be one of the most powerful skills in the game (remember, it uses a attack chain, it can typically do around 100 damage, just at rank 0) but can also be the weakest offensive spell for 10 energy. I have no idea why the ebon vanguard would employ such weak assassins, it's even more suicidal than Captain Suicide lol. Hopefully A-net may possibly make it have a more acceptable hp before the GWEN goes live, even just 100hp or a ascending hp total with each rank would be very nice. Flechette 04:02, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I use this skill in one of my Assassin's Promise builds and it works quite well. The tank aggros everything, then you cast and do your chain while the Summoned dude uses his chain for an extra 100 damage. He usually stays alive for the full time, nothing targets him after aggro has been pulled as long as something else is doing more damage to whatever he's attacking. It's a nice damage boost.-Malcheior Sveth 19:22, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::I don't know what this 1HP nonsense is that you people are on about. Last night my EB Sin was tanking Lvl 28 Ice Siege Golems and Ice Imps for the full duration noted on the spell. I'm only Lvl 5 in the EB title track.--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 07:21, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::It was like that in the Preview weekend and for awhile afterwards. Perhaps a patch changed him. (T/ ) 01:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Where are supposed to be able to get this? Or was it not out in the preview event? 81.156.117.84 07:02, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Service: Practice, Dummy --Gimmethegepgun 10:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Can we get a video of the little fellow :) ~dumazz What is the point if you are sending him in right on top of someone that kills him with one it? You have to get withing agro ranger to cast so the bad guys are going to see you as the first target most of the time. I just jumped back to picken to test him out agains low level Charr and they devistate him. Why bother having him last 20 seconds since he dies withing 1 or 2? I love this skill, does the guy run off to fight other targets when his target dies it is hard to tell since he is so small and lives for 10 seconds at most (for me) at higher levels this could be a funny spike skill 8 players suddenly reinforced by 8 suicidal sins Surely if they only have 1hp wouldn't protective spirit+Mending make them invulnerable? ::No, 10% of 1 (rounded up) = 1. I've tried prot spirit at 1 HP, you still get instant deaths. :::In theory protective spirit and SoA should keep them alive and you can keep it up for a full ten seconds so it gaurantees a few chains of atk.Munny 05:18, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't think they have 1 hp all the time I'm at rank 3 and the assassin can take a couple of hits before dieing I think it might work like lv10,1 hp lv11,21 lv12,41 lv13,61 hp. This would also explain why they would be 1HKOd with prot spirit.(Marsc 14:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT)) This is an interesting skill as the description says that you summon the assassin leading you to believe that it is a summoned creature. However, trying to use Swap on him gives an Invalid Target message as does Signet of Binding. He isn't human because dropping EoE, summoning the assassin, infusing myself to 60HP and getting him killed results in no health loss. He isn't a spirit because Draw Spirit gives an Invalid Target message. However, Boon of Creation gives you +health and +energy when you cast Support Assassin so it is a "created" thing. Perhaps the wording of the skill description is wrong, it might need to be changed to "create" rather than "summon". Hooker 15:08, 5 September 2007 (CDT) KD Does Stonefist insignia increase the duration of the knockdown to 3 seconds? If so, that makes this skill a little bit more useful for a Warrior. Yes, it's expensive at half of your Energy, but 3 second KD on a Spell that doesn't cause Exhaustion and does large damage is cool. That's enough time for the assassin to finish his entire chain once without fear of counterattack. (T/ ) 05:55, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Only if it's used on a single foe and if a warrior used this, the chances of AoE hitting the sin (and killing) is very likely. Some monsters cannot be KD'd and I find iron palm, if anything, is to let the assassin to always hit his foe with his chain. As for stonefist, you will need to know if stonefist is passed down to a summon as said before, it actually gains from Boon of creation but not from minion or spirit skills. It does the attack chain as a separate entity therefore may not benefit from the insignia. Flechette 06:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::The damage it deals is counted as if you are its master. However, I'm of the belief that the knockdown is not caused by you, so stonefist won't trigger. --Kale Ironfist 20:22, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::Well, I guess that Earthbind would still work. Humm, W/E and take Bed of Coals...Synergy! (T/ ) 20:27, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Awesome for Vanquishing Me and a friend vanquished the entire Droks Run using this little guy, he rocks so much! The best thing he did by far was control the "pulling aggro", whereas sometimes mobs will scatter and come at you, which is bad, but with this guy they all stopped charging us, reversed, and all focused on him, giving our minion army time to engage the foes well away from our party. He also worked wonders on taking out Doylak Masters, a bit of Daze+Assassin Support=No healing for initial spike. Also worked good for kiting, whenever I was getting overwhelmed and my attackers chased me whilst kiting, I just pop this bad little dude off and continue on my way to safety! Much <3 for the Sin! --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 07:18, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :What he said. This guy has so many uses that aren't seen until you have the skill on your bar. He makes my day. Signet of Illusions When I use Signet of Illusions on this skill the assassin is 21st level. :As a side comment, try using SoI, pop this guy off, then throw great dwarf weapon on him. The SoI will make a lvl 21 sin, and the GDW give him +21 dmg and 41% to knockdown! I like this combo for picking off that pesky monk in the back 20:05, 03 October 2007 (CDT) T.T.H. 12:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Page for the assassin? Should we not create a page for the assassin, since he seems to have more then 1 hp on higher lvls? (granted, it's not a lot, but mine can take a couple of hits before dying) ---- Hakker 06:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC)